


accidentally found

by colorfullysarah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Takes place during the summer of mutual pining, Viktor Nikiforov can be insecure too and anyone who says otherwise, Viktor finds Yuuri's posters of him!, can fight me, i honestly don't know how else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfullysarah/pseuds/colorfullysarah
Summary: In his defense, he didn’tmeanto find Yuuri’s old posters of him. It happened by complete accident! Makkachin loves spending time in Yuuri’s room (he’s pretty sure Yuuri has a jar of treats stashed somewhere in his room that he gives to Makkachin when he’s up too late playing video games) and her favorite toy wound up stuck too far under Yuuri’s bed for her to reach.And what kind of owner would he be if he let his sweet, darling puppy get all sad when he could have prevented it! Surely Yuuri will understand that, right?. . .Or, Viktor happens across Yuuri's old posters of him by accident and he totally looks through them when he should have put them away like any good, decent person would have.





	accidentally found

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet was born from the [wewritevictuuri](https://wewritevictuuri.tumblr.com/post/172358508261/weekly-prompt) prompt for this week. I'm a little late getting it up but I've been coughing up my left lung for the last two weeks so it's been hard to sit down and write haha. 
> 
> The prompt was: “I don’t think I can forgive you for this.”
> 
> Shout out to Addy for beta-ing this for me last minute, you're the real MVP. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. <3

In his defense, he didn’t _mean_ to find Yuuri’s old posters of him. It happened by complete accident! Makkachin loves spending time in Yuuri’s room (he’s pretty sure Yuuri has a jar of treats stashed somewhere in his room that he gives to Makkachin when he’s up too late playing video games) and her favorite toy wound up stuck too far under Yuuri’s bed for her to reach.

And what kind of owner would he be if he let his sweet, darling puppy get all sad when he could have prevented it! Surely Yuuri will understand that, right?

“Wow, Makkachin look!” he exclaims when he comes across a magazine cut out of himself. He has vague memories of doing the interview a few days after he won gold at Junior Worlds and he’s pretty positive it was for a Russian magazine that wouldn’t have been circulated in Japan.

How did Yuuri get this?

Viktor knows he should stop looking at all the posters Yuuri stashed beneath his bed, that there’s a reason they are here instead of up on the walls, but he’s never been good at doing things in moderation. So, instead of doing the sensible and morally right thing of not snooping through Yuuri’s stuff he sets aside the magazine cut out of himself to reveal the article where he introduced his fans to Makkachin.

It knocks the breath from his lungs when he looks down at the beautiful little Makkachin, barely a year old in this picture, and realizes how much time has passed since she came into his life. He quickly sets the article to the side and picks up the next poster before he can think about how little time his sweet girl has left and finds himself smiling.

His freshly cut short hair looks back at him and his grip tightens on the poster as he realizes Yuuri must’ve bought this as soon as it came out.

Viktor had expected the outrage from his fans the moment he walked into that salon down the street from his apartment and asked them to cut most of his hair off. What he hadn’t expected was the way his fans would let him know how unhappy they were with his new hair.

Really, it’s pretty genius when Viktor looks back on it now but at twenty he was still wrapped up in what his fans and the world thought of him, and it had hurt to watch them refuse to buy this poster. He’s pretty sure Yakov was constantly on the verge of snapping at him after being asked for the millionth time if his hair really looked good or not.

They discontinued this one after a week and it wasn’t until his fans had a whole season to adjust to his new look before Viktor’s agent thought it would be a good idea to do a promotional shoot for his ice shows.

But Yuuri had bought this, had hung it up on one of the walls in this room and looked up at it along with all the other posters he had of Viktor with his long hair.

An emotion he’s too terrified to name hangs in his chest as he stares down at the poster in his hands, his fingers tracing along the ends of his bangs as the realization settles in his bones. He knew Yuuri had looked up to him, knew Yuuri thought he was a skater worth copying, worth taking inspiration from but to see it first hand in the form of this one poster is almost too much.

“I don’t really stand a chance, do I?” he whispers to Makkachin who has apparently curled up on Yuuri’s bed to take a nap while Viktor breached Yuuri’s privacy.

He’s halfway through a forlorn sigh when the door opens behind him and there’s a choked noise - whoops. Viktor’s first instinct is to freeze and pray that maybe Yuuri won’t realize what he’s doing but he pushes that aside and instead, whips around to look up at the other man with the biggest puppy eyes he can manage on such short notice. “Hi, Yuuri!” he says brightly, lips pulling into one of his media-smiles without his consent.

Yuuri stands there frozen with beautiful brown eyes blown wide as he processes the scene in front of him and Viktor waits for Yuuri to tell him to get out and never come back. His grip on the poster tightens until he’s positive that Yuuri can see his hands shaking through his haze of shock.

“Why did that poster get discontinued?”

Viktor blinks, that is not what he expected Yuuri to say once he was able to actually form words and now it’s apparently his turn to just look at Yuuri like he was the one who violated Viktor’s trust. “Not enough fans were buying it,” he says once he finds his voice again.

Something flashes across Yuuri’s expression, too quickly for him to really figure out what it was before Yuuri’s kneeling down next to him to gently pry the poster from his grip. He looks down at the poster as if he’s seeing it for the first time, before humming softly. “Their loss then,” he says definitively before setting the poster to the side with the others Viktor’s already looked through and reaching for the next one in the stack.

“Tell me about this one,” Yuuri says, voice soft but leaving no room for Viktor to think he can get out of answering every single one of Yuuri’s gentle demands. Not that he would ever actively keep these stories from Yuuri - no, he understands what’s happening, understands he opened himself up for his own brand of embarrassment since he decided to go digging around something Yuuri put effort into hiding from him.

And so, he laughs just as softly as his media-smile melts into the one he’s finding belongs to Yuuri more and more with each passing day.

Later, after Viktor’s told Yuuri the stories behind each one of his posters or translated some of the magazine cutouts they’re sitting on Yuuri’s bed, leaning against the wall as Makkachin sprawls out across their laps.

“How’d you find them?” Yuuri asks as he rubs Makkachin’s favorite spot behind her ears.

Viktor’s trying his best not to remain hyper-aware of the two inches separating their shoulders but it’s practically impossible when each time Yuuri takes a deep breath he can feel the heat of Yuuri’s skin through the thin fabric of his t-shirt.

It’s driving him crazy in the best ways possible.

“Makkachin’s toy rolled under your bed and she looked devastated.” At this Yuuri snorts and rolls his eyes affectionately, which pulls a fond smile from Viktor’s lips as he continues, “And, well, you can imagine what happened next.”

Yuuri hums softly as he looks back down at Makkachin, who’s completely relaxed and passed out. “I don’t think I can forgive you for this,” Yuuri begins and Viktor’s chest tightens because he knew it, knew Yuuri would ask him to leave and the thought of going back to Russia after getting a taste of what life and love outside skating can be like is too much -

“You led him right to the posters, Makkachin! I trusted you.”

Oh.

Yuuri’s talking to Makkachin.

A shaky breath escapes his lips before he can stop it and he mentally curses himself for how loud it sounds in the sudden quiet of Yuuri’s room. When he dares to glance over at Yuuri, he finds the other man staring at him with a concerned expression written plainly across his face. “Viktor?”

Yuuri’s stopped petting Makkachin, a fact that his sweet dog has noticed, but she takes one look at him before throwing herself completely into his lap. “It’s nothing,” he says as he buries his fingers into Makkachin’s curls, hoping to hide the way they’re shaking again from Yuuri.

But really, he should know better by now. Yuuri’s much more observant than most people give him credit for and they’ve spent every single day with each other for months now. “It doesn’t seem like nothing,” Yuuri’s voice is soft and gentle again and like every time it does things to Viktor’s heart that shouldn’t be legal.

He shakes his head and tries his best to smile but Yuuri’s frown just deepens. “I thought you would be mad that I found and looked through the posters,” he admits. He drops his gaze back down to Makkachin when he says, “And I thought you were about to ask me to leave.”

There’s a beat of silence and he barely resists the urge to fidget as he waits for Yuuri to say something, anything. “I’m not going to lie and say I’m happy you found the posters,” he flinches but then he feels a hand tentatively placed on his knee and he jerks his head up to look right into Yuuri’s eyes. “It’s embarrassing that you saw just how much I loved your skating growing up but I also had fun, sitting on the floor listening to all your stories about each shoot. I won’t ever ask you to leave, especially not over something like that. You were just curious, I would be too if I suddenly found a bunch of posters of myself in your room.”

“Oh.”

Yuuri smiles up at him and he’s completely hopeless against the way his heart melts at the sight of it. “So is this when I tell you I definitely have posters of you hanging up in my closet?”

“You what?!”

He laughs so hard Makkachin huffs and jumps off his lap but Yuuri’s hand remains on his knee until they’re both laughing until tears leak out of the corner of their eyes and their shoulders are pressed together to keep each other upright.

Viktor may not have meant to find Yuuri’s old posters of him but he is certainly glad that he did.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap on this ficlet that's truly all over the place lol. Feel free to follow me on tumblr at [ofviktor](http://ofviktor.tumblr.com/) if that's your thing. <3 Thanks for reading!!


End file.
